The Legend of the Elektrisk Dragon
by I Darkstar X
Summary: Berk. Where the heck is it? It never tells you where its really located! But all that aside, what do you say we return to the strange island and see what we see? Rated M for safety. Toothless X OC. OC requests are welcomed/begged for. Contains NO Lemons!
1. Prologue

The Legend of the Elektrisk Dragon.

Prologue.

Name: Berk.

Type: Island.

Location: Northern Icelandic Earth. Exact location never really disclosed.

Affiliation: Viking.

Population: Vikings.

Special Properties: A large and abnormal concentration of dragons... Except for some reason, there's only one Night Fury left. (?)

Recently Added Information: Every 5 millennia, the Elektrisk Dragon migrates to the Berk Island to mate... before an unknown disaster, the entire Island was heavily populated with Night Fury Class Dragons, which were the common target for the Elektrisk Dragon, but as you now know, there's only one left. (Uh, oh.)


	2. Chapter 1 The Death Storm

Chapter 1; The Death Storm.

Hiccup saw it first. A massive, inky black cloud approaching at an impossible speed. "What do you think that is Toothless? There's no way a storm can move that fast." Hiccup was sitting on the cliff overlooking the village docks, for quite some time now, Hiccup could often find Toothless here, just staring off into the distance. It was almost nightfall and it was was cold, like always. It seemed it was always cold in Berk, that, or it was snowing. If it wasn't snowing or just cold, it usually meant something was very wrong. Luckily, it was cold. So nothing was astronomically wrong. In the terms of the weather anyway. Anyway, Toothless's reaction to Hiccup's question was simply snapping back to reality. He looked down at Hiccup and made a strange warbling sound. Sounding awfully like: "It is.". Hiccup was about to ask Toothless a question, but instead noticed that the storm cloud had traveled at least 10 miles closer in time it had taken him to blink. "Oookkayy. That storm is starting to really freak me out." Toothless only nodded dismissively, almost as if he was in another world, but could still hear around him. But in truth, Toothless was thinking. "Where have I seen this storm before? Why does it look so familler? And, why does it frighten me?" but to Hiccup, he just looked really worn out. Down below at the docks, people were beginning to notice its strange properties. Elsewhere in the village. Fishlegs was idlely walking through the village when the village elder randomly appeared behind him. "Quick, tell Stoick to meet me in the meeting hall." Fishlegs barely had time to turn around before the village elder had disappeared. Fishlegs blinked several times. "Right." he said to himself as he began searching for Stoick. He checked with other people to see of they knew where Stoick was and to give him the elder's message if they did. Stoick was actually at the docks helping with the unloading of a fishing ship before nightfall. Until he noticed the storm cloud. "What is that?" he asked himself, staring as in was visibly making quick progress towards them. Just then, one of the Vikings Fishlegs had conveyed the elder's message to had reached Stoick and had told him it. "What does the elder want?" Stoick said to the Viking, an edge of annoyance in his voice. "Fishlegs didn't say." the man said shrugging. Stoick nodded and hastily made his way to the meeting hall. Meanwhile, Hiccup picked up a small rock and threw it over the side. This drew Hiccup's attention back to the storm. Which was almost 5 miles away. "Uh, Toothless? Maybe we should tell Stoick about this freak-storm." Toothless didn't react. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked waving a hand in front of Toothless's eyes. But that didn't seem to work. Before Hiccup could do anything else, a bolt of electricity arced to the top of a building, and stayed there. Another bolt arced right beside Hiccup, changing the grass around the bolt blue. More bolts arced to different points in the village, alongside shouts of surprise from the villagers. Toothless seemed to cower away from the storm as it blocked out the sun and sky. The only light came from the torches set around the village and the arcs of lightning. Toothless's mind seemed to divided between logic and instincts and were arguing. "Why are you acting this way? It's just lightning!" his logic side said. "It's not just any lightning! I may not know exactly what follows the lightning, but I do know that I should be afraid of it!"

Meanwhile in the meeting hall...

Stoick entered the large room and approached the center table where the village elder sat, waiting for Stoick to sit down. "What is it? We have to unload some fish before that storm could—" "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, The Death Storm." interrupted the elder. "according to records, every 5,000 years, a massive storm cloud descends on this island, after exactly a month, the storm cloud turns into white light and destories anything within 100 miles." the elder explained. "Wait," Stoick began, holding a hand up. "If it happens every 5,000 years, how do you know about it?" he asked leaning back and folding his arms. "Simple." the elder said, holding up a record book. "Berk was founded exactly 5,000 years ago. The first settlers saw the strange storm and some of the boats that were too close were destroyed." the elder finished again, matching Stoick's sitting position. Just then, an arc of lightning hit the ceiling, turning it blue instead of catching it on fire. The elder's expression was grave as he said, "Evacuate the island for now, in one month, we can safely return." the elder stood up and left, while Stoick sat there for a second. "Right." he said as he too exited the meeting hall, to greeted with a face-ful of freak-lightning. Instead of blowing his head to pieces, it turned his face blue, and knocked him to the ground. "Uhn!" he grunted as he hit the ground. He stood back up and looked around in amazement. "Lightning that doesn't burn, a storm cloud that doesn't rain." he thought as he started barking out orders to evac the village.

Back at the cliff...

"Toothless! We have to leave, now!" Hiccup desperately cried above the roaring wind, trying to get Toothless to follow him to a safer area. Then a glowing ball of electricity descended from the cloud and landed several feet away from Toothless and Hiccup. The ball dissipated to reveal... another Night Fury? Except, white. It looked like Toothless, but had a lightning bolt-like mark on its sides, and it's eyes were closed. Toothless cowered from the other Night Fury. Hiccup just stood there, rooted to the ground, partly curious, and partly just wanting to know what the heck was going on! The other Night Fury rose its head up and opened its eyes. It's eyes we're literally balls of electricity with a black slit in the middle, definitely the pupil. It aimed its head to the air and released a howling sound like that of the loudest gale, mixed with a boom of thunder. Toothless tried to cover his ear-holes with his front paws, Hiccup covered his own ears, then everything seemed to distort, like someone was stretching reality. Then his vision "ripped" and he collapsed, unconscious. Toothless on the other hand could understand what the other was saying: **"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"** was what he heard. "Please! Stop!" he yelled, trying to be heard above the other's cheer. The other Night Fury turned to him and roared, even louder. **"WHY SHOULD I?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"** Toothless closed his eyes tightly. It felt like the other's voice was crushing his mind, and ripping out his eardrums. "No! But—" he never finished, all it took was the other Night Fury roaring: **"I AM THE ELEKTRISK DRAGON! THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON IN THE WORLD!"** to send him over the edge and fall unconscious. The Elektrisk Dragon stopped roaring and approached Hiccup. "What is this creature? It is no dragon." She nudged him with one of her claws. A random bolt of electricity arced nearby, creating a blue cloud when it hit the ground. "Hmm, it doesn't seem to pose any immediate threat." She thought as she turned to Toothless and looked him over. "Hmm... He seems a bit scrawny, but he'll have to do... For now..."


	3. Chapter 2 The Elektrisk Dragon

Chapter 2; The Elektrisk Dragon.

Toothless's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some kind of cave. The ceiling had large patches of moss, seeming to suggest the location of the cave would be near a lake or river, that, or it was just damp. The second thing he noticed was that it was day. Sunlight was flooding in through the cave's entrance. Toothless began to roll over in order to get in a better position to stand. But as soon as he began to move, a bolt of electricity erupted from somewhere behind him and arced onto his right shoulder, pinning him to the floor.

"Did you really think you could escape that easy?" Toothless recognized the voice as the Elektrisk Dragon from... How long had it been? It seemed like a day. It must have been. At least, he was pretty sure. Strangely, the bolt didn't hurt at all, just tickled.

"You can leave when I'm done." she growled lightly as she stepped into Toothless's view.

"What do want?" Toothless asked, he had an idea, but he didn't want to believe it.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Toothless gulped. She began to slowly circle him, pausing every now and then to look outside. Toothless began to sweat. The humans had a word for what he assumed was going to happen, what was it? Rabi? Rabe?

"But first, I want you to answer me a question." Elektrisk stopped by Toothless's tail, which began to twitch involuntarily. "What are humans?" Elektrisk tilted her head to one side, after asking her question. Toothless blinked. That was not what he expected.

"My mother told me that they are selfish and evil." Toothless thought for a moment, then answered.

"I've only met the humans who live here. For the most part, they're very nice. Especially Hiccup." his eyes grew wide.

"Where's Hiccup?" he asked fearfully. He loved Hiccup like a brother and would die inside of anything happened to him. She grunted dismissively.

"Over by the entrance to our cave." Toothless didn't like the way she said "our cave", he attempted again to stand so he could make sure Hiccup was okay. This time, Elektrisk didn't stop him, but the lightning bolt still arced to his right shoulder. Toothless glanced at her as he walked past, heading towards Hiccup, who seemed to be asleep. She grinned and winked. Toothless quickly turned his head back to Hiccup. From what he could tell, he seemed to be sound asleep, and he was mumbling something. It sounded like,

"Flurbin." which wasn't a real word. (Duh.) Toothless breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Odin." he thought.

"2...1...0! Time's up!" Elektrisk called out as several arced around Toothless and literally pulled him back into the cave.

"And don't bother trying to escape." she said at the lightning somehow turned him around. (?) Toothless ignored this and tried anyway. Toothless was only a couple inches away from Elektrisk now, she smiled seductively and whispered as Toothless was pulled ever closer,

_"Give in..."_ The argument in Toothless's head began anew, now with logic vying for blasting Elektrisk's head off, the instincts for "giving in". "You do know that you're about to be raped?" Logic began, "Technically not," replied Instinct. "if you don't resist." "Why should you? You don't anything about this Elektrisk Dragon!" Logic queried. "Why should you not?" Instinct answered. But by now, it didn't matter. (0_0)

_"Wise choice..."_ Elektrisk whispered. Toothless couldn't reply...

Several hours later...

Hiccup was having a odd dream. He could see a massive tower with fire coming out of the top and smashing into little metal houses. There were little stick people running around in a panic as flying boats dropped boxes onto them. But then a big mouth swallowed the flying boats, then exploded, releasing glittering specks everywhere. The little stick people began to cheer and dance in the glittering specks everywhere.

**POP!**!

Hiccup's eyes shot open. He could see out across a shining lake with a forest on the far side.

"What-" he began as he tried to stand. "Where am I? That lake looks familiar, but there wasn't a cave anywhere near that lake. The events of yesterday replayed in his head randomly.

"Oh." then he had to turn around. To put it mildly, both Toothless and Elektrisk were asleep beside the other. Hiccup quickly turned around. Hiccup shuddered.

"Right." he said as he began to walk down to water's edge. But before he reached the edge... **BAM!** Something just popped into existence. What do think it is?


	4. The Book of Flayr Preview!

_SURPRISE! What you are about to read is a Sneak Peak for The Book of Flayr, a Sci-fi Romance (Its a thing!) set in the far, far, FAR future. So, without further ado, the Prologue!_

_**Prologue.**_

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

World War III was the catalyst, the G-Bomb was the beacon, and the destruction and death was the message. No. Not a message. A plea.

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

No one knows what would have happened if World War III never happened. Millions could have lived and never died, yes. But, oh the blessings that followed!

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

A common query among you is, "Why wait until the third war? Why not come when the first one began? Or the second?"

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

I would say, "When you used the Gravity Bomb, it set off an alarm on our Homeworld at the exact moment our new long-range sensor activated."

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

But the truth is, neither of us was ready for the other, but we were destined to meet, to learn, and to grow alongside each other.

_**The Earth has Burned.**_

The question is, can you bring yourselves to trust us completly...

_**The Earth has Burned...**_

...or can you not?

**_...AND THE EARTH WILL BURN AGAIN!_**


	5. Chapter 3 The Hatching of the New Ones

Chapter 3; The Hatching of the New Ones.

If you guessed an egg the size of Hiccup, then you guessed correctly! Yay! Anyway, Hiccup jumped as the item mentioned afore appeared in to existence next to him. The egg itself was a dark yellow, with black specks in random locations. If Hiccup angled his head right, he could see something inside. Another one popped into existence behind him, except this one was red, another one appeared, this one lime, more and more eggs appeared, each one a distinct color, however, not a single one was black or white. Hiccup couldn't put words into his mouth even if he used a 15 foot funnel and a shovel! Some even appeared in the water, others, in trees! Hiccup looked up at the sun, in an effort to determine the time of day. It was just after noon by the looks of it, or just before? One of those. Hiccup heard a cracking sound, and in an instant was down on the ground, as you already know, dragon eggs explode. Hiccup waited for the timely explosion, but there never was. Instead, there was more cracking and then a high pitched whine. Hiccup turned around to see a tiny red Toothless sitting in the pieces of the red egg, more cracking made home turn around, and there was a yellow one in the yellow egg, Hiccup saw each egg crack open to reveal a baby Night Fury of the same color in each. Hiccup was startled to see all this happen in the time it took for him to eat a meal. Which is quite the achievement. The most surprising thing that day was about to commence. He felt something touch his leg, so he looked down. He saw the red one pushing on his leg trying to knock him down, a futile goal, considering his size.

"Hey, what do think you're doing?" he asked playfully,

"Trying to knock you down so I can rip your throat out. What do you think?" the little red one answered in a voice that resembled that of a little boy's, giving him an annoyed look. Hiccup jumped, and stumbled backwards. If you can recall, there was the yellow egg directly behind him, and he was falling backwards, so, it seems as if he will land on top of the yellow baby Night Fury. And he would have if not for the red one.

EPIC SLOW-MOTION SCENE START!

The red one dives onto Hiccup's middle, rolls to the left and off, twists in the air with his front paws outstretched, and beats his wings, launching him into Hiccup's side, diverting his course away from the yellow baby Night Fury.

EPIC SLOW-MOTION SCENE END!

Hiccup landed right beside the yellow one's broken eggshell. Some information I may have forgot to share; The Red baby Night Fury does not look EXACTLY like Toothless, his ear-things are more pointed than Toothless's. The yellow one has a sail-like fin behind its head. And that's currently all the ones he's seen in detail so far. Anyway, the landing was not a comfortable one by any means, and to make things worse, the red one had jumped just below his neck, a single clawed paw raised, poised to stick at Hiccup's neck. A satisfied smile sat on the red one's lips, but just before the blow hit, what sounded like a young girl's voice spoke from beside Hiccup's right ear,

"Red, don't kill it!" Hiccup turned his head slightly, to see who or what had spoken. Turns out, it was the yellow baby Night Fury, from what Hiccup could identify, she seemed a little scared.

"Yellow, he almost fell on top of you!" Red replied turning to look at her. Hiccup was even more confused. He had never thought that dragons would sound like humans, maybe he was still dreaming. That stick-dragon dream was bizarre as the word could go.

"Only because you startled it!" Yellow protested in an accusatory tone. Red looked from Hiccup to Yellow and back again. Finally he sighed and jumped down.

"Count yourself lucky." He muttered to Hiccup as he sat down beside Yellow. Hiccup stood and carefully walked away backwards, watching Red cautiously. He didn't notice that the white Night Fury was standing behind him until he walked right into it. He thought it was Toothless at first, and began to say as he turned around,

"Hey Toothless, I..." then stopped short when he saw that it was not Toothless at all.

"Uhhhh..." Hiccup stuttered, backing away.

"So I see you met Red and Yellow." It said in a distinctive female voice.

"Oh great, I can understand dragons now." he said to himself, looking down,

"Check your ears." the white Night Fury said, staring at him, a single eye-ridge raised. Hiccup obeyed, and found that there was indeed something in his ears. A ball of electricity to be exact.

"You're welcome human." the white Night Fury said, still watching him.

"Uh, thanks." he said, glancing up briefly.

"My name is Elektrisk." Hiccup looked up.

"That explains the lightning." he thought. (Elektrisk=Electric)

"So, uh." Hiccup began nervously.

"Are all of these eggs yours?" Elektrisk slowly nodded, also saying,

"The father is the one you call 'Toothless.'"

"I, uh, guessed that." Hiccup said folding his arms and leaning against a nearby rock. For several seconds, there was silence between Elektrisk and Hiccup, but the hatchlings were not silent by any means, for most all of them were hatched by now, the only one that hadn't hatched yet was the Lime egg, it just sat there at the water's edge, less than a foot away from Hiccup. Hiccup noticed this, and approached it, Elektrisk didn't react beyond turning to keep watching him. In truth, Elektrisk was deciding wether or not she could trust Hiccup or just bite his head off. Hiccup stooped down and layed a hand on the Lime egg. As soon as he touched it, it cracked open loudly, making Hiccup and Elektrisk jump. The eggshell disintegrated to reveal a lime-colored baby Night Fury, except this one had very, uh, what's the word for it, umm. I guess "seductive" fits... Hiccup also noticed that there was a strange symbol on its back, it resembled a golden circle with a gold line through it, a dot in the left section, and a triangle in the right. (VERY, VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE CONCLUSION!) Lime looked up at Hiccup with its big eyes, and thought to herself,

"What a cute little human! Does it have anything to eat, I wonder." Lime reached out its little paws toward Hiccup, coo-purring (?) quietly. Hiccup didn't move.

"Uhhhh..." he stuttered, standing up and shaking his head.

"Do you know what the symbol means?" he asked Elektrisk, unable to pull his eyes away from Lime.

"Pecal vorte mai." Lime cooed, meeting Hiccup's gaze.

"No, I don't. What makes you think that?" Elektrisk answered giving him an annoyed look.

"You are the dragon that came out of the sky with the lightning that doesn't burn." Hiccup replied. Elektrisk rolled her eyes.

"How human, always blaming the weird things that happen on the new person."

I wasn't blaming you, only noting." Hiccup replied defensively. "Yeah, sure." Elektrisk said sarcasticly.

"I'm serious. And where is Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Elektrisk gestured toward the cave with her head.

"Still asleep." she said.

Meanwhile...

The other Vikings had evacuated to a nearby island. Astrid sat on the beach, hoping to Asgard that Hiccup and Toothless were ok.

"Oh Hiccup." Astrid whispered to herself. "Please be alive..."


End file.
